


Pokkle’s Final Moments

by Long_Furby6



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Chimera Ant Arc, Gen, his death really made me cry I’m sorry, sad boy hours, underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Furby6/pseuds/Long_Furby6
Summary: In his last moments, Pokkle reminisces about the hunter exam and his time as a pro hunter, and hopes that someone else will stop the chimera ants.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pokkle’s Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically I have a problem with falling in love with the most underrated character in every show, book, or movie I get into.
> 
> I also need some angst because I feel like crying today
> 
> It is what it is

Time flies.

This is something that Pokkle has always known.

Ever since he was a child, ever since he shot his first arrow, ever since he entered the hunter exam, he knew.

To cherish every moment as if it was your last, because it won’t be long until all those moments fade away, a forgotten reel of footage that no one can ever replay.

His life had passed by so quickly, he was still so young, and he hoped to continue living it until the very last second, since time is so quick to pass.

What he was experiencing now was the opposite of that.

Every second was painstakingly slow. Every movement, every shuffle heard in the distance, every shadow flickering against the mud walls of the nest, filled him with a crushing sense of dread that could only be described as pure terror.

He was scared. Shaking, even. 

But he kept a calm head. Underneath the mountain of skulls he was under, he had an escape route. The ants had to leave at some point, right? He just had to wait. Be patient. That’s what Ponzu always said whenever he got too riled up, putting his emotions into actions and making unreasonable decisions.

Ponzu.

When he was taken, she had been left behind.

Worry enveloped Pokkle like a black hole, sucking out any thoughts of his escape.

Is she okay? 

Is she safe? 

Did she call for help? 

What about the rest of the crew?

The questions burned him from the inside out as if he was a wax candle, but one question seemed to stick out the most.

Will he see them again?

Time. The time seemed so slow. Grudgingly dragging him along. Pokkle furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. 

If he can only get an opening, he could leave. 

The foul stench poisoned his throat. He wanted to gag, to scream, to stop breathing just to get it out.

It was rancid. 

He looked down, underneath him lay a child’s yellow coat. Torn and a bit raggedy, it had patches of many different shows and places. A little sticker of a flower around the left shoulder, slashed through in a large tear that ran along the coat diagonally, the corners of which were crimson.

A child. Reduced to nothing more than a singular stain on a yellow coat.

They probably laughed, played, they must have been a happy kid, judging by the stickers and patches. Pokkle always loved being around kids, he constantly babysat for his cousins and played with them at local parks. 

Imagining a bright and happy kid being cut by these monsters, getting slashed by claws with nothing to help or save them. A single large tear in a yellow coat, being the only evidence they ever existed at all.

Pokkle didn’t consider himself religious, but in that moment, he prayed.

The bones he was under, they belonged to people. Real, living people. They didn’t survive. So why should he?

Why should he have the right to live when so many had died?

Every so often, the sickening sound of the ant’s cleaver hitting wood would reach his ears. The horrible knowledge that it was human flesh killed him. These weren’t the magical beasts he wanted to hunt.

They were monsters.

He didn’t expect this. He didn’t want to die in such a disgusting place. 

Taking the hunter exam was life changing. He remembered the look of pride on his parent’s faces, and the bewilderment on his friend’s.

How hard it was for him to learn nen, and how satisfying it was when he achieved it. When he cast that first light arrow, it felt as if the whole world stood still. It felt as if it had all come together. The way his mentor looked on with happiness, telling him to keep moving forward.

_ Keep moving forward. _

He was going to get out of this. No matter what, he was going to escape. He would see his parents, his friends, Ponzu, maybe the other hunters that passed the exam with him. He’d even see Hisoka if he could.

Keep moving forward. Right. Even when time had slowed to the point of seconds feeling like years. Even when rays of sunlight seemed so far away.

Sunlight.

Light had always fascinated him. He woke up early when everyone else was fast asleep. He basked in the summer heat and loved every second of it. When he was a kid, his mother scolded him for all the sunburns he would come home with. Pokkle had always laughed, promising to be more careful next time, then do it all over again.

He will not allow himself to die in such a dark place. He wanted to see the sun again, and he will fight until his very last dying breath to do so.

He heard talking from a few more ants that entered the room. He could sense fear, confusion, wonder...

One of the skulls rubbed up against him, causing him to suck in an exasperated breath.

“By the way” an ant spoke, Pokkle strained to listen, hearing a reply from what he assumed to be a subordinate.

He froze, hoping not to gain the ant’s attention while they continued.

“ _ Why is there a live human underneath those bones _ ?”


End file.
